The invention relates to a humidity detector for detecting fogging on a window, in particular a windscreen. The invention also relates to a method for mounting such a humidity detector.
Typically, such detectors comprise a humidity sensor arranged in a housing and mounted in thermal contact to the windscreen.
Detectors of this type are disclosed in WO 01/58731 and EP 1 306 242. Their humidity sensor is typically adjacent to or in a gap of a rigid printed circuit board and electrically connected thereto. Thermally conductive tape or a metal plate is used for thermally connecting the humidity sensor to the windscreen. Special placing and mounting techniques are required for manufacturing such detectors.